The present invention relates to a height measuring device and, more particularly, to a height measuring device which can be mounted at any location on a wall and which in use after having been reset to zero enables a user to read out a measurement of his height directly from the display window by pulling down a movable right-angled rule onto the top of his head. Alternatively, the user can read out his height from a counter or from an electronic display. The measuring tape has a series of small holes at a uniform pitch which rotate a pin wheel which in turn drives a cluster gear system or a high precision variable resistance and the height is shown on the counter or display through a mechanical or electrical transfer.
Conventionally, a height gauge includes a long sliding rule vertically arranged on a base plate. Because the gauge occupies much space in a room, it is not commonly used by families.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a height measuring device which, because it is a suspension type, can be hung on a wall when not in use and thus occupies no space in a room, and which is very convenient to use and will be generally accepted by families.
The height measuring device of the invention comprises a main measuring unit and a movable right-angled rule, both of which includes a housing, a measuring tape reel and a control key for stopping the tape.